Minor international characters
In Big World! Big Adventures! and Season 22, several international characters have appeared in other railways away from Sodor. Many of these characters are recoloured variants of other characters; most of them do not speak. Tan tender engine The tan tender engine was seen in Africa, shunting trucks for Thomas to take to Dar es Salaam Docks. This engine is a recolour of James. Basis The engine is loosely based on a Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway (L&YR) Class 28 with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement and Fowler tender. Livery The engine is painted tan. Appearances Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Maroon tank engine The maroon tank engine appears at Rio de Janeiro Docks when Thomas and Nia arrive in Brazil. A similar engine appears at Dar es Salaam Docks when the Fat Controller is searching for Thomas. This engine is a recolour of Oliver. Basis The engine is based on a Great Western Railway (GWR) 1400 class locomotive. Livery The engine is painted maroon. Appearances Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! White tank engine The white tank engine appears at Dar es Salaam Docks when the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas. This engine is a recolour of Ryan. Basis The engine is based on a Great Northern Railway (GNR) Class N2. Livery The engine is painted white. Appearances Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Brazilian crane The Brazilian crane works at Rio de Janeiro Docks. She unloaded Thomas and Nia from their ship when they arrived in Brazil. She is a recolour of Carly. Basis Livery Appearances Brazilian diesel shunter The Brazilian diesel shunter works at Rio de Janeiro Docks. He was questioned about Thomas' whereabouts by the Fat Controller when he was searching for the tank engine. A similar diesel shunter works in India. He is a recolour of one of the Mainland Diesels. Basis The diesel shunter is based on a British Rail (BR) Class 08. Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Sidney and the Mainland Diesels are also based on this class. Livery The diesel is painted Brazilian tank engine The Brazilian tank engine passed by Thomas and Nia as they were going through Brazil. He is a recolour of Raul with an added moustache. Basis The engine is based on a series of three vertical-boilered steam locomotives built by Sentinel in 1931 for the São Paulo Railway. Unlike his original basis, the Brazilian tank engine is standard gauge and has been fitted with buffers and screw-link couplings. Livery The engine is painted grey with green lining. His front end is blue, and he has yellow and black hazard stripes painted on his buffer beam. He also has a yellow diamond in a green box painted on the side of his cab. Appearances Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Arizona diesel The Arizona diesel is an American diesel engine whom Thomas and Nia met as they were passing through Arizona. She is a recolour of Frankie. Basis The Arizona diesel is based on the Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0 diesel shunters which worked at the Manchester Ship Canal. Livery The Arizona diesel is painted blue and orange with gold lining. Appearances American crane The American crane is based at San Francisco Docks. He is a recolour of Beresford with a modified version of Merrick's face. Basis Livery Appearances Orange tender engine The orange tender engine is an engine from China Thomas passed by while he was looking for Nia. She is a recolour of Edward. Basis The engine is based on a Furness Railway (FR) K2 "Larger Seagull" locomotive with square cab windows and a Fowler tender. Livery The engine is painted orange with black lining. Her buffer beam and wheels are painted maroon, her handrails are brass and her buffer shanks are black. Appearances Chinese breakdown cranes The Chinese breakdown cranes work in China. They were used to lift Nia back onto the rails after she derailed. They are recolours of Judy and Jerome. Basis Livery Appearances